


The Darkness and the Light

by Ny_bebz96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Beacon Hills High School, Declarations Of Love, Enemies, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Hate, Jackson Needs a Hug, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Relationship(s), Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sex, Smut, The Flash crossover Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ny_bebz96/pseuds/Ny_bebz96
Summary: When Barry Allen, the fastest man alive, accidentally travels to Beacon Hills, it's his job to find a way home. Along the way, he finds himself helping his new friends and their fight with mythical creatures that Barry only thought existed in books. He also finds himself falling in love with a girl who has been kept in the dark for far too long. Will Barry find a way home? Or is he stuck there forever?





	

He was running

Again. 

Barry found himself doing this quite often. He couldn't help it. He had a lot on his mind. The way to clear it was to run. 

So he did, which is where the story begins. 

Barry was speeding his way, down the streets, around the corners and through the traffic of Central City. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, he was seeing a football field. A place he had never seen before. 

He stopped when he saw a ginger haired girl lying on the ground and a teenage boy standing over her body. 

"This is really bad." The teen finally noticed the man in crimson leather and was immediately confused. 

"Who are you?" 

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing." Barry took in the boy's appearance, and the teen doing the same

"I'm Stiles. Stiles Stilinski." Barry nodded

"I'm Barry. Barry Allen." They shook hands and Barry looked back down at the girl.

"So, what happened?" Barry glanced down at the girl. 

"Peter bit her. I don't know w-"

"He _bit_ her? Like the Charlie bit my finger type thing or..?" 

"No. Like a werewolf bite." Barry widened his eyes

"Werewolf? That's mythical."

"No. It's not."

"Yes, it is. Central City only has meta-humans." Stile was confused.

"What's Central City? And meta-humans?" Barry sighed

"I'm not in Central City, am I?"

"Nope. Beacon Hills."

"So you guys have werewolves and I have meta-humans." Stiles nodded

"Pretty much." They stared at each other 

"We need to get her to a-" 

Barry sped the girl and Stiles to the nearest hospital, setting Stiles in front of the building. 

"Wh- Dude, you're- Oh my God!" 

"Stiles, please don't tell anyone. I need to figure out what I'm gunna do first before I involve people into in this." Stiles let out a breath. 

"Okay. Okay, yeah. I can do that." 

***

Days had passed and the girl, who Barry later found out was Lydia Martin, had woken up. Stiles had fallen asleep and had a balloon tied to his wrist as he was passed out on the chairs making some noises. 

"Me first." He laughed in his sleep before growing quiet.

Minutes later, Barry watched as Stiles began to kiss the air, no doubt having a dream about kissing someone. 

"He's been here all night." A blonde man pointed at the sleeping boy.

"He's been here all weekend." The nurse corrected him

The nurse turned to Barry and smiled

"I'm Melissa McCall." Barry shook her hand 

"Barry Allen." 

"You were with Stiles?" Barry nodded

"Yes, ma'am, I was." 

"You're dirty." Barry chuckled as Stiles kept dreaming. 

"He's...something else, isn't he?" Melissa nodded

"Very much so. I don't know how Scott handles him."

"Who's Scott?"

"My son." Barry nodded

"Got it." Stiles woke up and Barry went over to him.

"Lydia's awake. She's fine." Stiles nodded as he yawned. 

"So, I'm guessing Melissa's son Scott is your best friend?" Stiles nodded again

"We're like brothers." Barry nodded and Stiles went to get a snack. 

The snack, however, got stuck, so Stiles being Stiles decided to shake the vending machine, and let it drop to the ground, face flat. Barry was waiting for Stiles to return when he heard a scream coming from Lydia's room. He sped in there to find her gone, so he sped out to find her. Stiles ran into the bathroom and found Lydia gone, and when he went to find Barry, he found Barry gone as well. 

As Barry was running, he heard a scream that must have been Lydia's scream. He sighed as he couldn't find her anywhere, so he raced back to the hospital just as Stiles was about to leave. 

"Barry, did you find her?"

"No, sorry. I did hear a scream though, which has to have been her. I just don't know where the sound was coming from." 

"We're gunna let Scott track her scent down."

"Her scent?"

"He's a werewolf." Barry glanced at Scott, who resembled Melissa. 

"You look just like your mom." 

"You've met my mom?" Barry nodded

"Awhile ago." Barry got into the backseat of Stiles' Jeep and Barry saw a girl climb into the back as well.

"Nice suit?" 

"Oh. Barry has super speed." 

"What happened to not telling anyone?" Stiles widened his eyes

"Oh, right. See, it just kind of slipped out?" Barry rolled his eyes

"You run fast?" Barry glanced at the girl next to him. 

"Yeah. On my earth, I'm the Flash."

"On your earth? So, you're an alien?"

"Sort of. I ran too fast, and made a hole in the time continuum and ended up where Stiles and Lydia were. I'm Barry. Barry Allen."

"Hi, Barry Allen. I'm Allison. Allison Argent." Barry smiled at Allison

Allison reached up to Barry's mask and pulled it off. Whenever they passed by lights, she noticed his green eyes, pink lips, and soft-looking hair. Scott had his head stuck out the window, like a dog, as Stiles drove along. 

"You need help, don't you? To get home?" Barry nodded

"Yeah. It would mean a lot if you could help me."

"Of course I'll help you." Barry smiled at the girl, bringing out a smile on her face that showed off her dimples. 

"Thank you." 

They rode in silence, before getting out to search for Lydia on foot. The scent led the four of them to an old looking house, _Derek's_ old looking house. Barry and Stiles began looking around as Scott and Allison talked, and Stiles found a trip wire. He, Barry and Allison crouched around it, leaving Scott in the middle of the trap. Stiles pulled on the wire, letting Scott be tied by his foot and hanging upside down. 

"Next time you see a trip wire, don't pull on it." Everyone started to head toward him, but Scott stopped them. 

"Wait, I heard something," he paused, "Someone's coming. Hide." 

Barry led Allison and Stiles away from Scott and stopped until they were out of sight. 

"Who is that guy?" Allison turned to face Barry and noticed how close they were.

"He's my dad. He doesn't want me to date Scott, but we are. Just, don't tell him." Barry nodded

"I'll do anything for you. I mean, you are helping me."

"Yeah. I am. Thank you." Allison smiled, letting Barry see those dimples in her cheeks as Allison's dad eventually left. The three of them went over to Scott, who used his wolf claws to cut the wire. 

They continued their journey until dawn had cracked around them, signaling the time for them to return home. Barry had gone home with Allison, borrowing her father's clothes for the night, as the next day Barry went to get some new clothes in the next town over. Allison had agreed to Barry accompanying her to school, although Barry was way too old to still be in high school. 

"You're really old." Allison laughed as Barry had answered her question about how old he was

"Yeah, pretty much." 

"But there are people who are tall for their age, and you're not that old." 

"That's true. I guess it'l be up to them if they believe us." Allison nodded

"I'm sure they will." They turned the corner

"We're so bad. Lying to people." Allison smiled

"But it's fun." Barry shook his head as Allison entered a class.

"You're so getting me into trouble."

***

Barry caught up with Allison later, needing to go to the bathroom as Allison went to her locker. Allison seemed upset or distraught and Barry noticed some girls looking her direction and talking about her. 

"Allison, are you okay?" The brunette nodded

"I'm fine." 

"Allison, it's okay if you're not. I know what it's like to be teased about something." 

Allison looked at Barry who had a sincere expression.

"Really?" Barry nodded.

"Really. I'll tell you the story another time, but promise me you won't it get to you. You're bigger than that." Allison smiled softly. 

"Okay. I promise." Barry smiled 

Later that day, Barry went with Allison to a funeral, which Allison promised to him that she would explain. Barry met Allison's father, her father liking him way more than Scott. He also met her grandfather, her grandfather commenting that Barry was a 'nice, young man.' 

Stiles and Scott were there was well, watching from afar before Sheriff Stilinski caught them. Stiles and Scott headed out later that night with Barry after they heard something over the radio in the police car. Scott left Barry with Stiles as he felt the need to be somewhere. Stiles and Barry got closer, until they were caught by Sheriff Stilinski again. Stiles was talking to his father as Barry was wandering hi green eyes around the them, looking to see if Lydia would appear. He squinted his eyes as a familiar strawberry blonde came stumbling out of the woods, naked as a newborn baby.

"Lydia!" She glanced over at the men surrounding the truck.

"Well? Is someone gunna get me a coat?"

Barry widened his eyes and shielded them with his hand as Lydia exposed her nude body 

 Stiles, however, upon looking at his crush naked, fainted and fell to the ground. 

 "Jesus," Sheriff Stilinski said upon seeing his son faint at the sight of a naked girl, "Here you go."

He handed Lydia his jacket and led her back over to where Barry was.

"You can stay here with Barry and...." Sheriff Stilinski glanced down at his unconscious son and shook his head.

"Stiles." He walked away, leaving Lydia with Barry.

"Are you new here?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Why do you say that?" Barry sighed

"It's a long story."  


End file.
